irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Carroll
Michael Carroll (b. Dublin, 21 March 1966) is a writer of comics, short stories, novels for children and adults, articles and plays. Michael left school at 16 and worked as a postman until the age of 19 when he moved into computer programming. He co-founded the small press magazine PFJ in 1991. He became a full-time writer in 1999. He is married to Leonia Mooney, who he met at the Irish science fiction convention Octocon in 1990. His comics work includes Judge Dredd, Time Twisters and Future Shocks for 2000AD, Judge Dredd and Tales from the Black Museum for the Judge Dredd Megazine, strips for Sancho, Phase Two, Solar Wind, FutureQuake and MangaQuake, and 2000 AD fan fiction under the name "Sprout". His prose work includes the New Heroes series of superhero novels (published in the USA under the series title Quantum Prophecy), and romance novels under the name Jaye Carroll. Comics bibliography *"Overman", Phase Two #2, 1994, art by Johnny Rothwell *"Curse of the Were-House", Solar Wind #3, 2004, art by Bolt-01 (Dave Evans) *"By the Book", FutureQuake #4, 2005, art by Bolt-01 *"Deadline", FutureQuake #5, 2005, art by Julia Bax *"Squandered Eden", MangaQuake #2, 2006, art by P. J. Holden *"Time Twisters: Back to the Führer", 2000AD #1566, December 2007, art by Gary Erskine *"In Excess", Sancho #5, November 2008, art by Alan Nolan *"Future Shock: Sanctuary", 2000AD #1646, July 2009, art by John Cooper *"Tales from the Black Museum: Dead Man's Gum", Judge Dredd Megazine #298, 22 June 2010, art by Smudge, colours by Eva de la Cruz *"Tales from the Black Museum: A Judge's First Duty", Judge Dredd Megazine #302, 12 October 2010, art by Tiernen Trevallion *"Tales from the Black Museum: The Invisible Bullet", Judge Dredd Megazine #304, 7 December 2010, art by Nick Dyer *"Judge Dredd: Salvage", 2000AD #1715, 5 January 2011, art by David Roach, colours by Eva de la Cruz *"Judge Dredd: Blood Culture", Judge Dredd Megazine #306, 1 February 2011, art by Jon Davis-Hunt *"Judge Dredd: Creatures of Habit", 2000AD #1716, 12 January 2011, art by Ben Willsher, colours by Chris Blythe *"Judge Dredd: In Control", 2000AD #1717, 19 January 2011, art by Simon Fraser *"Judge Dredd: Caterpillars", 2000AD #1730, 20 April 2011, by Bryan Talbot & Alwyn Talbot *"Judge Dredd: California Babylon", 2000AD #1731-1734, 28 April - 14 May 2011, art by Ben Willsher, colours by Chris Blythe *"Judge Dredd: Day of Chaos - Downtime", 2000AD #1752, 21 September 2011, art by Ben Willsher, colours by Chris Blythe *"Judge Dredd: Unchained", Judge Dredd Megazine #316-317, 8 November - 6 Dec 2011, art by John Higgins, colours by Sally Hurst *"Judge Dredd: Old Man Time", Judge Dredd Megazine #319-320, 31 January - 28 Feb 2012, art by Nick Dyer, colours by Chris Blythe *"Judge Dredd: The Greater Good", Judge Dredd Megazine #325, 17 July 2012, prose short story. *"Judge Dredd: Debris", 2000AD #1792-1796, 18 July - 15 August 2012, art by P. J. Holden, colours by Chris Blythe *"Judge Dredd: Heavy Ordnance", 2000AD #1797, 22 August 2012, art by Smudge, colours by Chris Blythe *''Jennifer Blood: First Blood'' #1, September 2012, art by Igor Vitorino, colours by Inlight Studio, cover by Mike Mayhew. *"Judge Dredd: Payback", 2000AD #1801-1802, 19 September - 26 September 2012, art by P. J. Holden, colours by Chris Blythe *''Jennifer Blood: First Blood'' #2, November 2012, art by Igor Vitorino, colours by Inlight Studio, cover by Mike Mayhew. *"Judge Dredd: Violent Night", 2000AD #2013, 12 December 2012, art by Ben Willsher, colours by Chris Blythe *"Judge Dredd: All is Bright", Judge Dredd Megazine #331, 15 January 2013, art by John Burns *"Judge Dredd: Sealed", 2000AD #1816, 23 January 2013, art by John Burns *''Jennifer Blood: First Blood'' #3, January 2013, art by Igor Vitorino, colours by Inlight Studio, cover by Mike Mayhew. *"Judge Dredd: Wolves", 2000AD #1820-1822, 23 February - 9 March 2013, art by Andrew Currie, colours by Chris Blythe *"Judge Dredd: Cypher", 2000AD #1824-1825, 23 March - 30 March 2013, art by Inaki Miranda, colours by Eva de la Cruz *''Jennifer Blood'' #25, April 2013, art by Eman Cassalos, colours by Inlight Studio, cover by Mike Mayhew. *"Judge Dredd: Shotgun", Judge Dredd Megazine #335, 14 May 2013, art by John Burns Fan press *"Judge Dredd: Year One - The First Day", 2000AD Review, 2004 (unillustrated comic script) *"Judge Dredd: Year One - Eyes Open", 2000AD Review, 2005 (unillustrated comic script) *"Judge Dredd: Year One - Relics" - 2000AD Review, 2005 (unillustrated comic script) *"Rogue Trooper: In the Dark", 2000AD Review, 2007, art by Bolt-01 *"Rogue Trooper: In the Zone - part 1", Zarjaz #5, May 2008, art by Bolt-01 *"ABC Warriors: Crimea River", Zarjaz #7, May 2009, art by Bolt-01 *"Rogue Trooper: In the Zone - part 2", Zarjaz #9, May 2010, art by Bolt-01 External links *michaelowencarroll.com Press *The Quantum Prophecies of Mike Carroll - interview by Matthew Badham, 17 January 2011 Online reference *ComicVine *SciFan Category:Creators C Category:Comics writers Category:Dublin creators Category:ComicVine Category:UK comics Category:Irish small press comics